pillarsoftheearthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Admin
Hello to all Users! This is a page that tells you about the various Admin on the Wiki. Yes, we have used a parody on the Bible to make it a little fun. See our respective homepages for real info. We have nothing whatsoever against the Bible. We are in fact, Christians. 'King Harry of House Flynn' Harry Flynn is Head Admin here. He's out of his depth, and a little stupid. That, and he can't remember the whole book so he has to be a lot of flicking. ''-There was once men. And then there was Flynn. That's not a good thing. He scoured the Earth for a Wiki on a topic he loved, and his quest brought him here, to The Pillars of the Earth Wiki. But upon seeing its emptiness, he wept, such was his misery, but as he slept a vision came to him. The LORD Lastshine9 commanded he create a great and glorious, Wiki worthy of such a mighty book. So he did. Or tried to anyway.' '' ''- The Pillars of the Earth Wiki-Bible, Origin, 1.2.'' ''Vital Stats: '''Role: '''Head Admin '''Power Level:' Immense Favourite Pillars Character: Richard of Kingsbridge, and Aliena Most Like: 'A dog that doesn't know when to quit. 'Queen Elena of Fisher Elena is a friend of Harry's, so she was called up to help bring the Wiki to life. That's good, as she can do presentation. She handles Admin, and stuff like that -'' 'And from Flynn was taken one rib, from his chest, and with this, Lastshine made a women called Eleanor, and she was good. Or... y'know she just joined up. That, that works.' '' '- ''The Pillars of the Earth Wiki-Bible, The Coming of Women, 2:1' Vital Stats: '''Role: '''Deputy '''Power Level:' Second to One Favourite Pillars Character: Richard of Kingsbridge Most Like: 'That Girl Next Door With A Computer Obsession 'Geosych Geo is a friend of both Elena and Harry. He's a whiz with pictures so he basically becomes the media specialist because they really need one. -'' 'Elena looked on the Wiki and it was bare. She went deep inside herself until the answer came to her. Elena called on Geopsych, but he had been killed in the nightwhen she arrived. Such was her pain, she wept, but then he recame, granted life by LORD Lastshine9, and she embraced him. Flynn ordained him and he became an Admin, to serve with them faithfully.' '''-The Pillars of the Earth Wiki-Bible, The Coming, 3:1'' Vital Stats: ' '''Role: '''Admin '''Power Level: '''Pretty Darn Good '''Favourite Pillars Character: '''Jack Jackson '''Most like: '''Richard Of Kingsbridge 'Englishman98' ' Vital Stats: ' 'Role: '''Admin 'Power Level: Up There ''Favourite Pillars Character: ' 'Most like: ' 'The Founder: Lastshine9' Nothing is known of Lastshine, save that he created this Wiki once upon a time. Now, we kind of regard him as an Consultant like in a Solicitor's Firm. Weird, right? ''-'Seeing the need for a great Wiki, the LORD Lastshine9 took it upon himself to creta a Wiki dedicated to the Pillars of the Earth. On the first day, Lastshine created the Home Page. And it was good. On the second day, he rested, and that too, was good.' '' ''- The Pillars of the Earth Wiki-Bible, Origin, 1.1'' ''Vital Stats: '''Role:' Founder/ Consultant (until said otherwise) Power Level: Supreme Favourite Pillars Character: He loves them all. We think. Most Like: God